NeverEnding Story
by MoonGoddessRose
Summary: High School you gotta love it.Two people meet.Cynthia and Edward.After the bet nothings the same. Will Cynthia commit suicide? Will Edward fall for the new girl Bella? How long can their relanshionship last? What about the baby?


**hi ppl.i just want to say that i am not finished as you.. know is better than it sounds and no i am not done with the the story. sorry if u wanted vampires and werewolfs in this story.i am team edward. come back and check it out later i will add more nice pplz.**

Never Let Go

Naomi commited suicude after Edward dumped her. No one knows why. Edward shows no emotion. No one talks to him. He's alone. Today I will try to gat a hold of him. He seems like a shy guy that needs a friend. Anyways I have feelings for him and its time I do something. I am not getting any younger. He's not getting happier. Hopefully he will. When I talk to him at least. People might think I am a fool and other words I won't mention, but I don't care. Him. Me. Friends.. People can say whatever they want about me. It's not like I am going to commit suicide like Naomi..Right?

He was sitting alone(as always)at a cafeteria table. I walked up to him. I was too scared to even blush. I wasn't that shy around guys. Well, he wasn't just a guy. Anyways I walked up to the table and sat down in front of him. He held the sides of his seat and he looked down at his feet. Without looking up his voice rang like melody, " Are you here to make fun of me?"

"No why would you think that?" I responded in a rough voice. I probably sounded like I was drowning compared to his lovely voice. Instead of answering my question he asked one in return.

"Why are you here then?"

"Umm.. we need to talk." He looked up with his pircing black eyes.

"What do you mean?" he said his voice still sounding serene. Wow, I was never going to get used to it.

" I mean you need a friend."

**(I LEFT OFF HERE.)**

" I do?"

" Yes." I I thought he did. Thought.

"Why are you so peticular, Cynthia?" he said. I was suprised he even knew my name. Very. Suprised. But then everyone knew me as the nerd person and such. So yeah.

"I'm peticular?" I said sarcastically.

"You are. Very. Why would you wanna be friends with me?"

I looked up to his eyes. I did not know what to say. I couldn't ever tell him I loved him. I mean. Hello?Without answering his question, which I never intended to, I said, "Nice contacts."

He stared at me. Which I actually enjoyed. I mean. Well ,you probably know what I mean girls. He was staring at me. ME. He murmed something under his breath. I made no comment. The bell rang and I had him for my biology class. He walked along my side while we walked to our next period. When we got there Edward made his way to his seat and I felt tempted to ask him, " Do you mind if I sit by you today?"

"Aren't you afaid they'll call you a freak?"

"They probably that before I even talked to you."

" Peticular," he said camly.

" See even you think I'm a freak. I'll just sit over there. You won't enjoy my company." I said as I made my way to my seat.

" Nonsence. I do enjoy your company," he said looking down at his shoes. I sat beside him when Mr. Natish ( biology teacher) called my name.

" He's calling roll," Edward said.

" Oh. I'm here Mr. Natish. Sorry." I said.

" Very well then. Moving on." Mr. Biology said. The other seniors giggled and whatever at me. Well besides Edward. He just smiled at me slyly. Class started. It was about god knows what and something about pi or is it pie? I'm not sure but it invovled numbers. I blanked out on all of his class. Oh but that didn't stop Mr. Biology from picking me to answer his freakin' questions. No, he knew I wasn't paying attention. All he would say was " Your answer Miss Cynthia? " for at least fifty damn times. I was getting annoyed ,but guess who was there to help me. An angel. Edward. He would tell me the answers to Mr. Biology's very confusing and wacko questions. How did he get this? I felt bad for Edward, he was doing all the work. I got mad at myself. I got some gum from my packet and tosssed one at Edward. He smiled at me and mouthed the words thanks. I smiled back and turned away. I chewed my gum loudly and popped bubbles. Mr. Biology noticed and asked, " Is there a problem?"

"No." I responded quickly.

"Please throw away the gum."

"Fine."I said rolling my eyes. I walked up to the trashcan and spit my gum into it. I went and sat down again. I looked at my notes. They weren't the best ones. Doodle of a cat. Doodle of a vampire. Doodle number fifty. So on , So on. I paid more attention after that. Ha ha, Natish, didn't know I had more gum. I took another piece out of my pocket. Edward chuckled. I smiled and put the gum in my mouth. I made a face at Mr. Na-Biology. Edward chuckled again. I went back to paying attention and took some notes. They still weren't good. I think Edward noticed because after that class was FINALLY over he gave me a paper folded in half with notes. They were written in his nice handwriting. I thanked him and he said, " No problem."

"Uh. Yes problem. You wasted time writing these. I have your back, just call." I said smiling sympathicaly.

"Oh ,hey thanks. And if you have other questions. Call me." he said handing me a small slip of paper.

"Tank-Thank you again." I said. He walked me to my elective. I had woodshop; he had gym. He left me at the door and went his way. I went to my station and signed off. Today Mr. James was absent. He is the official woodshop teacher. We had some old guy named Jimmy Fisher. So we slacked of. Old, poor,and ugly Mr. Fisher fell asleep. And as loud as we talked he wouldn't wake. I was beginning to think he was dead. Nah. I heard him snoring. If it wasn't for that, I would have thought he died. I talked to some girl named Araceli. She was nice to me. She told me she just transfered from Tolleson, like a week ago. She was a junior. I gave her my number and she gave me hers .I said I would call her when I was empty-handed. It was finally time to go. I thought I heard angels sing. Allelujah. I walked home. When I got there I said hi to my mom and went to my room. I took out my biology homework. I called Edward.

**( I LEFT OFF HERE.)**

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ah.

"Oh hi Edward." I said.

"Hi."

"Are you busy?"

" No. I have plenty of time on my hands."

"Oh because I was wondering if you could help me."

"Of course. What is it?

"Its the numbers 50-60."

" You're almost done."

"Yes, but are you there yet?"

"Oh I already finished me get it out of my binder. Hold on a moment."

"Okay." I waited a few seconds.

"So 50-60?"

"Yes."

"Well you just have to plug in the equations. You see them on top. The generics."

"Oh I see. Then you divide?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"No. Thank you for calling."

"Calling?"

"Yes. I get rare calls from school. Most calls I get from are from my friends that aren't in LaJoya."

"Oh sorry."

"There is no reason you should be apologizing."

" Umm okay. I will see you tomorrow."

"Your gonna hang out with me tomorrow?" he asked puzzled.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"No reason. Its just that you are...Different. Unique. Rare."

" Yeah. Thanks for the compliment. Reminding me I am an outsider."

"No. Not like that in a good way. A nice way."

"Oh. I am not used to that. I misunderstood."

"I know how you feel. I am not used to talking to people either."

"Okay. Anyhow thanks. I'll see you. Bye, Edward."

"Bye Cynthia."

The line went dead. I did the biology problems as best as I could. Looking at Edward's notes once in a while. I felt relieved. I had a guy I could talk to. That should be hard. But its not. At least not with Edward.I don't have to pretend anything. Nothing.

The next morning I put on some skinny jeans and a jersey. I straightend my hair and ate. Then I was off to school. Walking. As usual. When I arrived I glanced around for Edward. I saw him leaning against a wall. I walked toward him.

"Hi Edward."

"Hi Steelers."

"Yeah. I like them. Whats your team?"

"Steelers too. Cowboys occasionally."

"Oh thats cool. I better get to class."

"Yes. See you." he said.

"Bye." I said waving back. He smiled. I had social studies first. Sigh. The usual. Well besides Miranda. She was staring at me. That I minded. I don't mind Edward staring but her yes. It looked like she wanted to harm me. Or something. What have I done to her? I barley knew her. She is in my social studies and writing class. I tried to ignore her. Nothing excited happened over the next periods. Until writing.

"Hey. Biyotch." Miranda said toward me.

**Are you liking it? Please review. I am not even half way done. Its just the beggining. I am estimating about 20 chapters. This is just the first.**

**(LEFT OFF HERE)**

" What?"

" Nothing fag."

" Be quiet Miranda," I said rolling my eyes.

" You afraid will get you in trouble?" she asked mockingly.

" No Miranda."

" Dumbass bitch."

That did it. I jumped Miranda. I pulled her hair and hit her hard. Mrs. Mendoza came to break it up. That didn't stop us. I hit Miranda across the face and she tried to punch me. She failed. I had her on the floor. Hitting, punching, and slapping her. She was bleeding. I didn't even have a mark. If it wasn't for Mason ( the big boy ) who broke us up I would have hurt her worse. Mason and Jamie both held a very tight grip on me. Melanie was comforting Miranda. The guys took me to the principals but they were complimenting me on the way.

" Dude. I'll call you when I get in a fight," said Mason.

" You had her on the floor and everything," Jamie said laughing.

" Thanks. You can let me go now. I'm not gonna go back." I said.

"Okay," they both said in unsion. They released me. They walked me to the office and then they left. I sat down. the principal didn't say anything. Until Miranda came in. She looked horrible. No amount of make-up can cover up what I did to her. Then Mr. Ramos spoke, " Well ladies. I see you got into a fight."

" Yes." I said. Miranda just nodded her head.

" What was this all about?" he asked.

" I don't know. I was just sitting there doing my work. Then Cynthia jumped on me. I tried to defend myself but she was too fast." Miranda said crying.

" Miss?" he directed toward me.

" She was calling me a dumbass bitch. I had no tolerance for that. So I jumped her. That is what happened." I told him. Nothing but the truth.

" Is this true Miranda?" he asked her.

" No I would never say that to her." she said crying.

" tell me what happened. In detail." he asked.

" Okay. I was entering the writing class and she said ' hey biyotch. ' I didn't do anything I just said what. Then she insulted me again and I told her to be quiet. She didn't. Then she went to far and that is when the fight started. I am not the type of person you should insult. I couldn't stop myself so..here I am." I fininshed.

**Sorry I only wrote a little. I will write more next time. Sorry. Hang on there. Check back sorry sorry. i havent had time and all. i will write now. sorry.**

" thank you miss, " said Mr. Ramos, " we will look into this later. you may stay in my office until lunch. then you can resume your schedules normally. as for you Miranda, go to the nurse and get an icepack. then come back and wait alongside with Cynthia until lunch."

Miranda nodded her head and was off to the nurse. I sat silently. The students coming in all staring at me. Miranda came back with an icepack on her cheek. We were both silent until lunch. We knew we were going to do some sort of community service for our actions. That was usually the consequence. So we stayed out of eachothers ways, trying to not cause any more commotion. I got my lunch and sat with Edward. His beautiful eyes were wide open. I smiled and said," I know what your thinking."

" Wow, I heard what you did. She looks awful. You looked untouched."

"Yeah. Whats done is done. Im going to have to do community service for at least three months."

" That must be awful because I heard Im doing community service also. More torture to you."

" No way. Thats amazing. Its not torture its great. What did you do?"

" I got myself in trouble by calling the teacher a 'b' like five times. I didnt want you to be alone."

" Why would you do that? For me. Thanks but you didnt have to."

" I wanted to though."

" Why?"

" I dont know there is something special about you."

" Thanks. You awsome also. Like very awesome. I owe you. What do you want?'

" Hm... Well lets start by talking about eachother. I havent got to meet the real you."

"Okay. Ask questions."

" How old are you?" he said smiling.

" Seventeen."

" Whats your middle name?"

" Maria."

" Do you like watching movies?"

"Yes. My favorites are Titanic and I am Legand."

" Do you like sports?"

" Totally. Soccer, baseball, football, and basketball."

" Like reading?"

" Yes. Just to name a few. Pride and Prejudice. Sense and Sensisbility. Twilight and its series. The DaVinci Code. Wuthereing heights. Tangerine. And more."

" Okay thats enough for today. We will have more than enough time to talk during community service."

" Yeah I guess."

" You'll get to ask me as much questions as you want."

" Yeah. We better get going. We have biology."

" Yeah. lets go."

We walked to biology. We took our regular seats. A lot of people were staring at me. I made my hair cover my face.

**Guys and of course gals. u guys arent reviewing..itz sad thats why im not writing so review i write..peas?**

After biology was over,( p.s. thank god it was over) I had my elective. It was Art today.I didn't even pick it as one of my electives but oh well. Not much happened in art. I was going to do community service today so I called my is a freshmen.

" Hey Jenette, tell mom I'm gonna be late. I got community service."

" Yeah I heard it during luch. And ok I'll tell her."

" Bye."

I hung up and went to the office . I already knew where to go. The supplies were in the back in the closet. Edward, Miranda, Alexis, and I were there. We got the stuff and went outside. We worked as we talked. Miranda talking with Alexis and Edward and I. We started with grass and I don't know how we got to the subject of kissing.

"No, Edward. I bet you I can kiss more guys than you can girls in a week."

" Have you seen me."

" Is that a question?"

"It's a fact."

" So is it a bet?"

" Yeah it is."

" Whoever loses has to pay $50 to the other."

"Thats fine with me."

"Okay, starts tommorow."


End file.
